


Komahina oneshots? in MY fanfiction? it's more likely than you'd think

by FoxOfTheDeep



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Beaches, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, and there was one bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxOfTheDeep/pseuds/FoxOfTheDeep
Summary: random oneshots, either things that pop into my head OR requests, so feel free to comment a komahina oneshot idea and i can try to write it, au or otherwise! (won't do rape, excessive smut, or BSDM, please and thank you).(edit for clarity: i WILL do smut but not anything extreme)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 32
Kudos: 134





	1. They Were Roommates (And They Had To Share One Bed)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! just before getting into this i wanna say that these are largely practice for my writing skills as a whole, so apologize if they aren't all that good haha :) (also sorry nagito's only got 4 lines of dialogue lmao)

How did they even get into this situation?

Hajime rubbed his forehead, trying to think.

 _Okay. Okay. Chiaki will be home later today. Or...tomorrow? Fuck, it’s Thursday, right?_ He asked himself, trying to rationalize the situation he was in.

Currently, Hajime was trapped in a room with Nagito Komaeda. Earlier that night (so, around 10 or so minutes ago) one of them had locked the door for a haha funny- no big deal. 

Until Hajime tried to open the door back up and the handle came off, that was.

He was holding that handle in his hand, trying to formulate a way to put it back on somehow.

Nagito got up, walking to the door after Hajime had made a strangled sound of shock.

“Hajime…? Are you alright…?” Komaeda had asked before seeing the doorknob in Hajime’s hand and the lack thereof on the door. His eyes widened.

“Uhm,” Hajime cleared his throat, “When did Chiaki say she was getting back?” he asked, desperately hoping it would be soon. Nagito stared for a moment before registering the question and pondering.

“Ah...it should be around. Ah. Three in the morning tomorrow,” he said, hesitantly. Hajime sighed, sitting cross legged in front of the door, dropping the handle and placing both hands on his head. 

He really hoped Nagito was right. At the very least, he could sleep and then the door would be unlocked. Wait, where would they sleep? There was only one bed in the room. Would they…?? Hajime blushed slightly at the thought.

What if Chiaki wasn’t home by then? What would they do? Hajime had gotten up to get his phone charger from the living room, and he doubted Nagito’s phone was all that charged, much less that it could last until far into tomorrow. Or worse, what if Chiaki got into an accident on the way home? That would leave all of them in unfavorable positions. What would they do about food-?

Hajime felt cold hands on his shoulder. Looking beside him, he saw Komaeda cautiously trying to reassure him.

“Ah, I can sleep on the floor if it makes you uncomfortable, Hajime. It would be no problem, really-” he was saying, in the middle of his rambling. Hajime had to take a breath to calm both Nagito and himself down.

“No, it’s fine, it’s fine, the bed’s big enough for both of us. It’ll be fine. We can just wait for Chiaki to get here in the morning. It’s fine,” he said, gulping down the fact that he’d be sleeping in the same bed as Nagito. As frustrating as he could be, Komaeda was pretty. And smart. And kind. And one of Hajime’s best friends. And he probably did very much have a crush on him. But it would be fine.

They tried to bide their time, playing games on their phones, making some conversation, and scrolling through social media, but the waiting period couldn’t last forever.

When Hajime and Nagito felt a mutual tiredness, they decided that it was probably about time to get into bed. Again, Komaeda had insisted that he could sleep on the floor, and again Hajime had insisted it would be fine. They turned off the lights, sliding under the covers and facing opposite directions. 

Hajime, restless as ever, turned to his other side to see Komaeda’s hair directly in front of him. He held his breath as Nagito did the same moments later. 

Their faces were almost touching, and Hajime could barely handle it. He decided to give it a shot. He considered his words.

“You look, uh, really nice,” Hajime said, blushing furiously as he did so.

Nagito seemed to be dusted with a light pink, but it was hard to tell in the dark. Hajime’s breath hitched, wondering if it was too late to just roll over and fall asleep now.

“Th-thank you, Hajime,” he said hesitantly. Hajime decided to suck up his pride and try again.

“Y’know, ah, you’re actually really cute,” he swallowed thickly, feeling much warmer than he was prepared to. He hoped Komaeda understood what he meant to say.

“A-Ah, if you wanted, we could…” Nagito looked at Hajime’s lips and then away, looking embarrassed. Hajime inched closer, hoping this was what Nagito wanted. 

Once they were closer than Hajime thought they’d ever be, he gently placed his lips against Komaeda’s. Hajime broke it quickly to gauge Nagito’s reaction, seeing that his face was nearly completely pink. 

Deciding that this was a desirable outcome, he nervously tried again. Pressing his mouth to Nagito’s again, snaking his hand over his neck, he felt Nagito softly reciprocate the kiss. He then felt a cold hand press against his cheek, and couldn’t help but smile before breaking the kiss once more.

Instead of saying anything, Hajime, got closer to Nagito, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling into his collarbone. It felt comforting to bask in the body heat of another person. 

Satisfied, Hajime began to drift into unconsciousness.

Until he heard the door open and the light switch flick on.

Jerking backward, he looked awkwardly up to see Chiaki standing in the doorway, bemused. She smiled.

“Ibuki owes me five dollars.”


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice confession on the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (for Isaac_Axel) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! a really hope i get better at telling a concise short story, so thank you to those who gave me ideas! (i'm currently working on the suggestion from Dink Donk). sorry i might make the stories a bit too short haha

Hajime couldn’t believe he had gotten this far. He couldn’t believe he considered this in the first place. Telling Nagito that…

He maybe kind of liked him.

Well, there was no “maybe” anymore, was there? Not when he had gotten so far already. Asking Nagito to go on a walk with him down to the beach felt like he had been asking too much already, considering it was around 8 at night.

But now, here they were, sitting on the cold sands, the moon creating a stunning reflection in the water. God, this felt way too romantic.

Hajime glanced beside himself to look at Nagito, who seemed entranced with the stars. It took so much willpower not to just say “fuck it” and kiss him then. He was just so pretty, and his face looked so nice, and...he was definitely staring now.

Hajime quickly turned away. Maybe he could just not confess. That wouldn’t be so hard. It would be no harm, no foul. At the same time, he didn’t know if he could take keeping all his feelings to himself. 

What were the chances Komaeda would say no? Like, it definitely had to be nonzero, right? God, what if there was no chance he’d say yes? What if Hajime was taking a pointless venture? God, he really didn’t want to think of it like that-

“Ah, Hajime, I don’t mean to pry, but, why did you ask me out here? Not that I don’t appreciate it- the beach is lovely at night,” Nagito asked in his usual tone. Hajime wasn’t sure if he found it more relaxing or more nerve wracking. He inhaled, hoping his face conveyed nothing more than pleasant comfort.

“Well, I wanted to, uhm, talk to you. About something.” Hajime could see the gears turning in Komaeda’s head. Shit, maybe he should’ve worded that differently, Nagito would think he was angry or that he did something wrong. 

“It’s nothing, uh, bad, I promise,” he quickly clarified.

They found themselves in silence again. Hajime found that the longer they sat quietly, the more he worried that this was a bad idea. 

“The ocean looks really nice with the moonlight reflected on it,” Hajime spoke up, in an attempt to calm down and lean the conversation into any semi-romantic topics.

“Ah, you’re right. When you look at it from the right angle, the world can truly seem beautiful,” Nagito said, in a way that was wistfully poetic. Hajime maybe would’ve found it pretentious if it didn’t make his heart flutter.

“Yeah, it can. There’s a lot of beautiful things in the world,” he said, letting his mouth do all the talking. Komaeda smiled.

“Yeah. It’s truly wonderful to be able to experience all the world has to offer, if only my luck allowed it,” he said in a melancholy way. Hajime took a chance.

“Who says your luck has to limit your experiences?” he asked, his entire body facing Nagito now. Did Nagito blush or was it his imagination? Ah, he couldn’t tell anymore.

“It’s just the way my cycle works. I wouldn’t want the people around me to be in pain because I was selfish,” he responded. Hajime’s confidence in that moment overtook him.

“You wanting to experience all the world has to give isn’t selfish. If it is...well, then I’m selfish for liking you, for wanting to spend all my time with you. You could call me selfish for making you worry,” Hajime said, really sincerely hoping Komaeda got the gist of what he was trying to say.

He was met with silence, until Nagito whispered a response.

“You’re not selfish,” he said.

“Are you sure?” Hajime asked. When Nagito glanced away, Hajime leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Nagito’s shoulders. He felt Nagito’s own hands wrap around his waist. He could feel Nagito’s hair tickling his neck, and he honestly wanted to stay here forever.

After a few moments, Hajime whispered into Komaeda’s ear.

“I really like you, Nagito.”

He felt Nagito’s body tense against his and suddenly his mind was racing with reasons why this was a bad idea and actually maybe he and Nagito should never speak again. He considered pulling away and apologizing before realizing that Nagito was trembling. In that moment, the only thing he could sensibly do was hug him tighter, so he did.

“Y-You don’t have to do this, Hinata-kun. For s-someone like me-”

Hajime pulled his head back and met Komaeda’s lips with his own. He felt like he could taste the ocean air, cold and tropical and unassuming. He pulled away, and had the confidence sapped out of him when he saw Nagito was crying.

“Ah, I’m so sorry, Nagito- that was, uhm, that may have been-” Hajime began rambling before being cut off when Komaeda hugged him tighter.

“Thank you, Hinata-kun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if any shifts in tone i do feel too abrupt at all haha. hope this was to your liking :)


	3. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito can't sleep while Hajime is on a business trip for the Future Foundation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo :)
> 
> this took sooooo long i am sorry fshvfsfhdsgjb. 
> 
> this chapter is based on the request i received from commenter "Dink Donk"! this is looooong overdue, so i hope you're still here, and i hope it was worth the wait :)

Nagito laid in bed, the cold spot next to him almost taunting him. He just- he felt so tired but his head hurt and his brain hurt and he couldn’t fall asleep now matter how long he sat there suffering.

Nagito knew _why,_ of course.

His boyfriend was on a business trip.

It was so pathetic of him, really, to not be able to go a single night without him. Then again, Nagito was a pathetic creature.

Hajime wouldn’t like it if he said that.

Nagito groaned, rolling over again and letting the blankets curl around him. No position seemed nearly comfortable enough no matter how much he closed his eyes and tried focusing on the feeling of weightedness he felt, the comfort the covers brought him.

He sighed. Maybe he could just pull an all-nighter. Stay up as long as he could and then collapse at the end of the day. But, on some level, Nagito knew it would only do more harm than good. He looked around the room.

Rain splashed down outside. Usually, he would find it soothing, but now it just _wasn’t._ It was so frustrating, he just wanted to fall asleep, why did everything have to make it so difficult?

Idly, Nagito glanced over to their nightstand, where his phone lay. He considered the idea of calling Hajime, but quickly dismissed it.

_...But what if I called him?_

No, he couldn’t, Hajime was probably busy right now, and he wouldn’t want to be a bother. 

But the idea kept coming back to him, no matter how much he tried to silence it. It was annoying, his own mind. But Nagito still didn’t want to cave in. It felt… wrong, in a sense, to ask something so frivolous of Hajime.

But Hajime had told him that being frivolous was okay sometimes, right? That every action Nagito took didn’t have to have some great, important meaning behind it? 

Unconsciously, he grabbed his phone. Should he really be doing this? Bothering Hajime with something as dumb as "I can’t sleep without you?" That was just fitting for Nagito, wasn’t it.

A few moments of weighing the pros and cons in his head got him nowhere, so he decided to gather any scraps of courage he could and press Hajime’s contact. He hovered his thumb over the call button in a fleeting moment of last-ditch consideration before pressing it hesitantly. Hajime picked up after a few rings.

“Hey,” Hajime answered, his voice instantly calming Nagito down, “What’s up?”

Nagito didn’t like the idea of actually saying why he called, but he supposed he had to now. “Ah, I, um… I can’t sleep. I’m sorry, you’re probably in the middle of doing something-”

“No, I just got out of a meeting, it’s fine,” Hajime reassured, though Nagito was still nervous he didn’t want to talk. “So, uh, do you want to just… talk?”

“Ah, I think I would… like that,” Nagito said, nodding, though Hajime couldn’t see. The line was silent for a bit.

“Sounds rainy over there,” Hajime said.

Nagito chuckled softly, “Yeah, it is.”

“Remember that rainy night where we fell asleep on the couch together watching bad sitcoms?” Hajime said, sounding like he, too, was reminiscing. 

Nagito did, in fact, remember. That had been before they moved in together, around when they were first testing the waters of a relationship. It hadn’t been much of a ‘moment’ then, but Nagito looked upon it with such fondness now…

“I do…” he smiled. “I apologized a lot when we woke up.”

Hajime chuckled, “It was almost funny, haha. I barely knew how to reassure you or anything…”

“I thought you’d hate me for it…” Nagito closed his eyes. “Becoming your boyfriend was the single most amazing thing to happen to me, I didn’t want to ruin it…”

He could tell Hajime was blushing by the way he ended his laugh with a giggle, “I-I honestly felt the same way. You’re just… I don’t know how to describe it, but something about you made me absolutely terrified I would fuck up being in a relationship.”

“R-Really, me?” Nagito asked, opening his eyes. “ _I_ made you nervous?”

“You say that like it’s unfathomable,” he laughed. “You are terrifying.”

Nagito stuck out his tongue, “I don’t believe it for a second. Have you seen me?”

“I sure have!” Hajime said. “And what I see is the scariest creature to exist as of yet.”

“Sure it is,” Nagito rolled his eyes, before closing them again. “Whatever you say.”

“It’s just the truth, babe,” he could _feel_ Hajime smirking. 

He blushed, “Yeah, yeah.” There was a beat of silence before Nagito yawned, covering his mouth.

“Look at the little dork getting tired,” Hajime said, clearly yawning on the other line.

“Hypocrite,” he mumbled, turning on his side.

“The only “hyp” _I_ am is with the kids,” he said, pausing. “‘Hip with the kids’, was that clear?”

“And you called me the dork…” Nagito shook his head into the mattress.

“We’re a dork power couple,” Hajime decided. “...But you’re the bigger dork of the two of us, just so we’re clear.”

“Of course, of course, honey…” Nagito smiled.

“You know I’m right, Mister Bookworm,” Hajime huffed. Nagito simply chuckled in response, unable to argue against that.

Minutes of silence passed as Nagito comfortably submitted to his tiredness, accompanied by Hajime’s soft breathing over the phone.

“Hey, Nagito?” Hajime spoke after a while.

“Mm?” Nagito hummed softly.

“I love you,” he spoke tenderly. Nagito smiled,

“I love you too…”

And he drifted into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yello! i am back! pleaseeeeee giv requests (=Ò ω Ó=)つ


	4. Packing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Nagito packing up to move, and they come across some old photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yello! this is a request for KareBearMay :) hope that you enjoy it,,, i love writing them

Hajime rummaged around in he and Nagito’s shared closet, packing up the rest of their clothes into a cardboard box with “Clothes” hastily written on the side in sharpie. He closed it, taping it shut, and carried it out through their bedroom and into the living room. 

He set it down next to the couch with a breath of relief, slumping down beside it. Clothes were… far too heavy.

And moving was _far_ too much work.

But… it felt like it was time to leave this little old house behind. Time to… expand a bit, he guessed. Time for something fresh and new, or whatever.

Also, their current house was kind of frustrating to live in, so there was that. The kitchen was way too cramped, he was pretty sure there was water damage in the ceiling? But it had seemed so homely when he and Nagito had first moved in here together…

Hajime looked around. As much as he was kind of looking forward to getting out of this place, it was still kind of hard to let it go… it was familiar.

He stood up, stretching, and walked back into their bedroom to see if he’d missed anything. He double-checked the closet, looked through a few drawers… but he paused when he opened one. 

There were old pictures of Hajime and Nagito and all their old friends… it seemed like these had been taken a lifetime ago…

He took them out, closing the drawer and sitting on the floor. God, when was the last time he’d talked to all of his highschool friends?

“Hey, Haji, what’cha looking at?” Nagito knocked on the door with his prosthetic arm, coming in and sitting beside him. Hajime smiled, spreading out the pictures on the floor. Nagito gasped, “How old are these…?”

Hajime pointed to one, “That one looks like it’s from our wedding day… I-I think Mahiru took it.”

“You had cake on your face,” Nagito chuckled, picking it up.

“I’ll put cake on _your_ face,” Hajime teased, pinching Nagito’s cheek.

Nagito laughed, “Will you, now?” He looked back down at the other photos, picking up another one, “Oo, what about this?”

Hajime looked at it, “I think…” he racked his brain. “Oh! I- I think we went to one of Ibuki’s old concerts!”

“Ohhh, yeah!” Nagito nodded. “This was… before? The show started, I believe.” 

“Yeah, yeah, we might’ve been backstage?” Hajime said.

Nagito smiled, nodding, “That was a while ago… does Ibuki still play music?”

“I hope so…” he sighed. “We should check up on her sometime… Chia might know where she is.”

“I’d like that,” Nagito leaned against Hajime’s shoulder.

“Oh, and then-” Hajime pointed to another photo, “I took this after I proposed.”

Nagito beamed, leaning in to get a better look, “I never thought I could be so lucky… I started crying immediately…”

“I was so scared you’d say no,” hajime chuckled.

Nagito kissed his cheek, “I could _never._ ”

“How reassuring…” Hajime closed his eyes. “I almost wish we were back in highschool… minus the actual schooling, of course. Our class was so close… I want that huge family feel again. I want to see all of them again. Like, what’s Peko up to? What’s Nekomaru doing, y’know?”

Nagito nodded, “Yeah… there was also the class below us, they were nice… mostly. I think.”

Hajime sighed, “I want to reach out to everyone… but I dunno, it’s been a hot minute, and… I don’t know, it’d probably be awkward.”

“Maybe… but I’d like to try sometime,” Nagito rubbed Hajime’s back. “I didn’t leave the best impression on everyone anyway…”

“That’s true,” Hajime chuckled. “You were… _wow,_ y’know? Kind of seemed like you were edging on a psychotic break at all times. But… you were cute, soo…”

“I _knew_ you were only attracted to my looks and not my _amazing_ personality…” Nagito feigned sadness.

Hajime rolled his eyes, “Oh my god, you know that’s not what I meant.”

“Do I?” Nagito smirked playfully.

“I will dropkick you,” Hajime deadpanned.

Nagito stuck out his tongue, “Like you could, shorty.”

“Oh my god, we’re basically the same height, babe,” Hajime bopped Nagito on the nose.

“It’s the difference one centimeter makes,” Nagito winked.

“You’re insufferable,” Hajime laughed.

“Aww, but I thought you _did_ love me for my personality, honey,” Nagito smiled. “So either you’re lying, or you adore my insufferability.”

“Whatever floats your boat,” Hajime brushed Nagito’s bangs to the side.

“I thought you were done talking about boats,” Nagito pressed his face against Hajime’s hand. 

Hajime flushed, “Ohh, my god, it was _freshman_ year, okay, I thought I was cool.”

“ _That_ was your definition of cool?” Nagito teased. “Maybe it makes sense that you fell head-over-heels for me, then. You had the weirdest standards.”

“Shhhhush,” Hajime rolled his eyes. “Besides, you have no room to talk. You wore that choker and followed me around, weirdo.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” it was Nagito’s turn to blush.

“You’re _lucky_ I fell head-over-heels for you. I would have bullied you otherwise,” he chuckled.

“Rude,” Nagito huffed.

Hajime laughed, and they fell into a nice silence. They both ended up closing their eyes, breathing quietly. They should have been packing the rest of their stuff, but… this was nice. It was nice to reminisce before moving on to something different… it brought that sense of familiarity. 

It felt like they were moving to a new stage in their life, kind of… and they were- in a sense. It felt like they were reaching new milestones of adulthood. The only things left now seemed to be to adopt kids and grow old together, but… there would probably be a bunch of little milestones along the way too. And...

He liked this.

He liked being with Nagito.

He liked living this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmm hello (=^-ω-^=)
> 
> hope this was to ur liking.................... =( ^>w< ^)=
> 
> moar requests pls!! ~(=^･ω･^)ﾉ
> 
> (emoticons are too much fun fjhbsdbfskjsd)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this chapter! i want to quickly emphasize that i _really_ encourage you to give me requests for upcoming chapters, as i want to improve my writing skills and i'm sure i'd have fun fulfilling them :)
> 
> also, please message me on tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/foxofthedeep
> 
> bye for now!


End file.
